


Days After Days

by 2little4u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Character Deaths, Cyber Zombies, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Horror, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Science Fiction, crappy writing, don’t complain about something in the fic bcus i DID add warnings, first haikyuu fic, maybe ships?, possible triggers, sensitive topics, sorry if your fav is dead-, there are more characters in the fic but i’m just to lazy to tag em all-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2little4u/pseuds/2little4u
Summary: ✎ ; haikyuu fanfic✎ ; apocalypse au!two different groups of boys play a newly released game called, ‘fracture.’ they soon find themselves immersed in the captivating story about a pack of dysfunctional young adults trying to survive in an apocalyptic world full of cybernetic zombies.a/n: this fic will be interactive. you will be given a few choices to choose from when game choices come up. the interactive part is commenting which choice you desire. the choice with the most votes will be the final choice. the choices do alter the fic.the two group of boys are going to be, karasuno (team) and nekoma (team). the main game characters are going to be some members from shiratorizawa (team). some other teams that i have in mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Days After Days

༊*·˚ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｆｏｒ ｃｈｏｏｓｉｎｇ

ｔｈｉｓ ｂｏｏｋ ｔｏ ｒｅａｄ! ࿐

烟雨｡༉‧₊˚.

介绍 ｉｎｔｒｏｄｕｃｔｉｏｎ

this will be my first haikyuu fanfic so i hope you enjoy it! the characters may be oc (out of character) just to fit my fic, just a warning! i’ve always wanted to write a horror fic so i’m finally going to give it a try ~

**please interact!** there will be a few choices laid out for you when **game choices** come up. in order to **choose** your **desired** **choice** , please **comment** on that **choice**. the choice that has the **most** comments will be the **final** choice that will alter the fic.

一 ｐａｉｒｉｎｇｓ

‣ i’m **unsure** if i should **include ships**. please **comment** whether you’d **want** ships to be **included** or **not**. if you do, **comment** the **ships** you’d like to **see** in this **fic**.

二 ｇｅｎｒｅ

‣ fluff, angst, apocalyptic au, horror, sci-fi

三 ｗａｒｎｉｎｇｓ

‣ cussing, violence, gore, sexual situations/smut, possible triggers, horrible writing, underage sex, rape/non-con, character deaths, sexual content, age differences, etc.

结束 ｅｎｄ ｎｏｔｅ

please don't hold back on liking + commenting, i would appreciate some feedback.

**[ coming soon! ]**


End file.
